1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a parallax correcting device in the finder of a camera, and in particular to a parallax correcting device in the finder through which an object to be photographed within the view field can be observed with a view field frame superposed on the object to be photographed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a camera having a see-through finder, a photo-taking lens and a finder objective are provided at positions spaced apart from each other and therefore, parallax occurs between the photographing picture plane and the finder view field. As the simplest means for modifying this parallax, there is known a device comprising a view field frame observably provided within the finder view field, and an auxiliary view field frame for short distance photographing added to the view field frame. In this finder, however, the view field frame for long distance photographing and the view field frame for short distance photographing are seen within the finder view field at the same time, and this is onerous during the framing and it may often happen that in spite of the short distance photographing, the photographing range is determined by the view field frame for long distance photographing, thus resulting in a failure of photographing.
In order to eliminate the above-noted disadvantage, there is also known a camera in which a view field frame provided within the view field of an albada finder or a bright frame finder having a lighting window is displaced in operative association with the axial movement of a photo-taking lens for distance adjustment to thereby automatically modify parallax. In this camera, however, there is a disadvantage that framing cannot be accomplished unless the distance adjusting operation of the photo-taking lens is completed. Particularly, where the automatic parallax modifying device as described above is provided in an automatic focus adjustment camera capable of photographing up to the short distance range, the view field frame is operatively associated with the photo-taking lens and therefore, if the photographer forgets that the object to be photographed lies at a short distance, the view field frame will be greatly displaced simultaneously with the distance measurement after framing, and this leads to a disadvantage that framing must be again effected.